If I were in Ravenclaw
by Elementary98
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic. What if I recently turned 11? What if I got my Hogwarts letter the same year as Harry Potter, and were sorted into Ravenclaw? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1 - An Introduction To Magic

**If I were in Ravenclaw... **

by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is _trademarked by J. K. Rowling_. All the characters in my story that are recognizable as the ones that can be found in the Harry Potter books are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I _do not claim any ownership_ over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I publish here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for _entertainment only_ and is not part of the official story line. I _do not earn any money_ by writing and publishing this story, and it's only thanks to you, Ms. Rowling, that we are able to work with the beautiful universe you gave us to dream and write of.

Another note, for the readers: I would like to expressly convey to you (the reader) that, were I to accidentally defame, purge, humiliate and or hurt someone's person or feelings as a result of them reading and or acting upon any or all of the text's contents, it is entirely unintentional of me to do so. Please state your opinions of this story so I can improve it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An Introduction To Magic**  


"Mum?", my big brother cried through the whole house. "there's a bird in front of my window, and I'm quite certain it has rabies! Dad, where's my crossbow?!"

Until now, I had sat in my room, reading one of my favourite books. But when Robert mentioned his crossbow, I jumped down the bed and ran towards his room.

"Don't you dare! It's an animal, I won't let you hurt it!" Staring up at him, I gave a scowl, then gazed towards the window. And really, there it sat. An owl.

My head went through all the books I had ever read that featured owls... A great horned owl, what a suprise! I had always liked these the most! Its big yellowish eyes focused on me and it gave a hoot, again tapping the window with its beak and claws. Did it want to come inside? Weird. Maybe it _did_ have rabies? "Open up!", I commanded, watching as my brother reluctantly stepped forward and did as I said. "It's _you_ who's catching rabies, Julia, have fun!" He quickly disappeared into the living room and I could hear soft murmuring coming from there. Oh well, it didn't matter. The owl landed on the table next to me and hooted again. "What's wrong?" The owl seemed to roll its eyes and held out its leg. _Wait a minute, is that... No. It can't be. Who would do something like that?_, I pondered, staring at the letter that was fastened to it.

_I've heard of messenger pigeons before, but... messenger owls? No, that can't be right. Some maniac caught the poor thing and put a funny letter to its leg. Maybe his or her name is mentioned in the letter? Then I can call the Animal Welfare._ I softly took the letter from the bird, and before I could catch it it was off again. _Oh no. _Shaking my head, I watched as the owl grew smaller and smaller at the horizon until I couldn't see it anymore. Then, I looked at the letter that was still clutched tightly in my left hand. _Let's see, who's responsible for all this? _Frowning, I stared at the address and opened the envelope.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Brandtstetter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

I gaped, then turned to the second page. I really had no idea who played this kind of joke with me.

Maybe my best friend tried to fool me? She had done something like this before, so I wouldn't be too surprised about it...

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

What was this? And what were I'm going to do about this? I didn't have an owl, and the one that brought me the letter had flown away already. I had no idea.

I knew none of the people mentioned. And I didn't know anything about magic, for heaven's sake!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Professor

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Professor**

Days went by and nothing happened. My parents and my brother had no idea either, they thought it was some kind of joke, so we just waited for something to happen. The letter stated we had to send a reply until the 31st of July. If we didn't reply, they surely would send someone to us to explain everything thoroughly and make sure I was coming to that school of theirs.

Finally, I sighed, looking at the circle I had made around a very certain date. The 31st of July. _Finally I will find out whether this is some kind of joke or not. About time I can start preparing myself for either my normal school or this 'Hogwarts'. Witchcraft and Wizardry huh? Wonder if there are books about that, I really need to gather information before I do anything else_. It was half past four in the afternoon, and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would come, I had already prepared myself for the meeting, I was wearing my best dress, and would be very angry if this turned out to be a joke.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft _*pop*._ I looked up, somewhat irritated by the mysterious noise. A man stepped out of our kitchen, scowling fiercely and black robes billowing around his tall and thin body. "Ehm... Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

The man focused his black eyes on me, and I suddenly felt very weird. Was it a headache? A fever? I didn't think about it any longer, I needed to make a good impression on him. At that moment, the hook-nosed man sneered at me and asked, in a polite, yet impatient tone: "May I assume you are Julia Brandtstetter? I was informed you didn't reply to our letter. Do you think of yourself as too important to spend your valuable time writing a reply to the headmaster of Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in Europe?"

I gaped at him for a moment, then decided on a fitting reply. "I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't know how to reply. We are not a wizarding family, you know? I've never even heard of using owls to deliver letters, isn't that illegal in some way or the other? We didn't have an owl, I could have sent off the pigeon of my grandfather, but he didn't want to borrow it to us for 'such a nonsense'. Should I have gone to the zoo and steal an owl from there? Not to mention that's illegal as well. I won't do _anything_ illegal just to send a _reply_ to some school I didn't even knew of until I got that letter!" The man's scowl deepened. "You are a muggle-born?"

I snorted. "If this is supposed to be some subtle insult, I wouldn't even notice. Could you please speak proper English so everyone can understand you? _Sir_. I don't even know your name." The man grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Had I done something wrong? I just spoke to him the way he did to me, so where was the problem? "My name is_ Professor_ Severus Snape, and I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I was _asking _if you are a muggle-born, a child with magical abilities born to muggles, people without magical abilities. Being muggle-born might be considered shameful in some circles, but I meant no offence when I used the word, Ms. Brandtstetter." He said it slowly, as if trying to keep himself from yelling at me. I tilted my head. "Oh, really? Do continue, I want to know more about these circles. They consist of people who are... born with magical abilities into a purely magical family, right?" The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, he didn't like discussing this topic. Why? "Yes, Ms. Brandtstetter, they _mostly_ consist of these people, which are called purebloods, by the way. Then there are halfbloods, magical children born into a family consisting of one magical and one non-magical parent. _Does this answer your questions?_"

I shook my head, very lightly. "Not exactly, but I'll just ask someone else later. So, where do I get...", I searched for the letter I had gotten, "a wand and a cauldron and that kind of stuff? Surely I won't find that in the supermarket?" The greasy-haired man sighed, but his facial expression remained the same, calm and collected. "Where are your parents? I'll show you to Diagon Alley, the place where witches and wizards buy everything they need." I grinned, satisfied. "My parents aren't at home, so let's go! Do you have bookstores in Diagon Alley? Do you have a special currency in the Wizarding World, and what's the exchange rate, anyway?"

"_Yes, yes, and ask at Gringotts_", the professor grit out between his teeth, grabbing my arm and apparating without a warning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**

by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley**

"Wow!" After vomitting heavily, I looked around, taking in all the people with those weird pointed hats and the many stores. "Anyway, that wasn't nice, you can't just do that without a warning!", I said, glaring at my future professor. But he just snorted and shook his head. "Do I strike you as", he sneered, "_nice_?"

I tilted my head. "I tend to believe in the good side of people. Sometimes it's hard to believe there is one, sir, but I already found yours, so yes, one part of you is nice and doesn't want to show it. What a bummer, you could be much more popular within society if you gave it a try. What made you so grumpy, anyway? Your girlfriend or your wife died, that's the reason, am I right, sir?"

One of Snape's eyes twitched angrily. "_No._ Let's go to Gringotts now, you need to exchange money in order to buy anything around here." _Well, seems like he doesn't want to talk about it now. I'll ask again later._

"Okay", I replied happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards what looked like a huge bank. The man started at the touch, but followed quietly. Only after pulling away first, of course.

* * *

"What are they, sir?", I asked quietly, looking up at my companion. "Goblins", he replied just as quietly, "I'll do the talking, don't say anything, You'd only get us in trouble."

He stepped towards what looked like an old, important goblin, and cleared his throat. When the goblin looked up, Snape gave a slight sneer and pointed towards me. "She wants to exchange money. What's the current exchange rate?" The goblin returned the sneer before he gave us the answer.

I pulled out some money. "Alright then, this should work for a small shopping trip in Diagon Alley, right?"

When we were done and I was the proud owner of many many galleons, knuts and sickles, I turned around again as we were exiting the building. I looked at the goblin, at Snape and back again. "What?", Snape sighed, knowing I was close to saying something again. "Are you guys related? You and the goblin, I mean. This sneer _must be_ hereditary."

* * *

After getting my wand (13 1/4 inches, Applewood with core of Dragon heartstring, hard), I actually wanted to go to a bookstore next, but Professor Snape insisted on getting potions ingredients first. A very bad idea, as he found out two minutes ago. I had been buggering him with questions, such as 'What is this?' or 'Why is that like it is?'. My favourite question remained: "Where do you hide that stuff from muggles?"

Snape was so annoyed that we directly left after getting myself the neccessary ingredients and stuff. He didn't even bother looking for stuff he might need. That probably meant a lot.

Next, we bought the school books (_finally!_) and I spent 3 and a half hours searching for more interesting books. In the end, I bought so many books Professor Snape had to help me carry alll of them. He actually hadn't wanted to do that, but when I nearly ran into the Minister of Magic because I, quite literally, didn't see him, Snape decided he needed to help me.

Next in line was Madam Malkin's. The moment Professor Snape and I came in, two boys were exchanging awkward conversation. "Hi there!", I said cheerfully, interrupting their conversation. "I'm so excited! I've never been to a British wizarding school before, how does it work?"

The blonde boy gave a slight sneer, but it vanished as he thought about the way my accent (if I actually _had_ one, that is) was different. I couldn't be too sure about that, but he looked like a pureblood. Not that I could actually recognize people's blood status, no, he just seemed quite used to the magic-stuff. He could just as well be a halfblood.

I thought about what Professor Snape had said earlier. Muggleborns, shameful. Maybe the boy had automatically thought I was a muggleborn. Well, not saying I wasn't.

"You are from a different country, then?", the boy asked, perking up. "Where do you come from? What's your family name? Maybe my father knows your parents!"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that. I'm from Germany, the only other family member being able to speak English is my father, and he's not good at it. I'm Julia Brandtstetter, by the way."

The blonde sneered again, but the other boy seemed to be quite shy and didn't react at all. Weird. "Brandtstetter? That sounds like a muggle family name. Surely that can't be right. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm a pureblood, obviously." Nose held high, he offered his hand. "It might be of advantage if we get acquainted with each other. Good for pureblood family business, you know?"

I looked at his hand, than directly into his face, my light blue eyes drilling into his. "Brandtstetter _is_ a muggle family name, and I'm proud to carry it. We could still be friends if you want to, but I'm neither a half- nor a pureblood, and I'm not sorry for it. If you want to be friends with me, I expect you to accept that."

Draco Malfoy faltered slightly. Then he made his decision. "Why would I want to be friends with a _mudblood_?", he asked, sneering.

Malfoy's clothing was finished first, and he stepped out without saying another word. I quickly looked over to the other boy, trying to forget about what Malfoy had just said. The word 'mudblood' seemed to be something bad, because Professor Snape had nearly _glared_ at Malfoy.

"Hi. First time at Diagon Alley too?", I asked quietly, locking eyes with the boy that seemed hesistant to look at anyone. "I'm so excited, I bought soo many books to find out more about this world. You know, I'm muggleborn, my parents aren't magical, so I didn't know anything about magic until the letter came. What about you?"

The other boy smiled slightly. "Same here. But my parents were magical, I think. At least that's what I was told." He looked out of the window, where a huge man had appeared, holding ice cream in his hands. "That's Hagrid, he told me about my parents and magic." Hagrid grinned happily, waving at both of us.

"He looks nice", I replied. "He works at Hogwarts, then? Professor Snape does." I nodded towards the Professor, who seemed to stare at the boy's forehead. He was sneering deeply. "He's quite grumpy", I whispered. "I haven't found out why yet."

The other boy grinned. "Yes, Hagrid works at Hogwarts too. He's not a teacher or something, though. I think he's... some kind of gamekeeper, I don't really know right now. It's so mysterious to me. How did they hide this world from me?"

I grinned back. "That's what I'm asking myself as well. What's your name, anyway?"

The boy's robes were finished and he grabbed his stuff. "I'm Harry Potter", he said casually, waving goodbye as he went out of the store. "See you at Hogwarts!"

A very nice guy. This year would be quite awesome, I could already imagine that.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chocolate Frog Card

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Chocolate Frog Card  
**  
My alarm clock rang. I groaned and turned around in bed. "Leave me alone, stupid thing. I want to sleep!" _Seriously, why would I want to get up now?_ It was the 1st of September, the day my very first term at Hogwarts started. As you can probably imagine, I was more than just excited. But still... I just didn't want to get up. Blame it on the time I went to bed yesterday evening. It had been way after midnight when I had decided to lie down to rest. There had been so many books I had still wanted to read before leaving for Hogwarts.

I yawned and stood up, looking over at my bedside cabinet. A small Hogwarts Emblem gleamed in the morning sun.

Professor Snape had explained it was an official portkey that would bring me to King's Cross, from where I would train to Hogwarts. I still had no idea how this would work, but well... I had an owl now, I had bought it at Diagon Alley, so I could send a letter to Hogwarts if I somehow missed the train or had problems finding the 'platform 9 3/4'.

* * *

I had grabbed the portkey, and now I stood between platform 9 and 10, gazing from left to right. So what? Professor Snape hadn't explained how to get to this very special platform, so I had just assumed this kind of platform number was normal around here. Well, it wasn't. This just didn't make any sense. _9 3/4, 9 3/4... Oh no, what now?_

I was lucky. Right then, Draco Malfoy appeared at the station. Next to him were two adults, probably his parents. "Excuse me, where is this platform 9 3/4? It doesn't make sense to me." Draco's father gave a sneer, looking down at me. "Go straight through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and you'll be there."

I frowned. "That doesn't make sense! The wall splits the two platforms in equal shares, so why platform 9 3/4_, _not platform 9 1/2?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Only a mudblood asks this kind of questions." The man focused on his son, a warning look in his eyes. "Well, we need to be going now, Draco. Pleasure meeting you, Ms..."

"Brandtstetter. The pleasure is all mine." I rushed past them, not wanting to talk to them more than necessary.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express started moving. I looked out of the window, sighing softly. For the first time of my life, I felt lonely. I would go to a school full of purebloods and people who had known everything about magic since they were little. I had been told only very very few muggleborns joined Hogwarts every year, so finding a friend at the same level of knowledge who accepted the fact I knew next to nothing about magic would be very difficult. The fact I sat alone in this compartment already told me everything I needed to know. I would be a loner once again. I was used to that already.

Suddenly, the door to my compartment slid open and two girls came in. "Hey", one of them said shyly, "may we sit in here? Everywhere else it's full." I gave a big smile. "Sure, come in. How are you?"

When I took a closer look at the two of them, I recognized they were twins. Wow. Awesome. "Fine, thank you. I'm Padma, and this is my sister Parvati. First year at Hogwarts as well?" I nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! When I got my letter I first thought this is some kind of joke, but when a professor appeared to bring me to Diagon Alley, I realized this is real."

They laughed. "Well, we grew up in the Wizarding World", Parvati said, "so it was all natural to us. I mean, we _could_ have been squibs, but our parents would have noticed that very early." They sat down in the seats on the other side of the compartment.

"Have you ever eaten magical sweets?", Padma eventually asked. "Here, have one, it's a chocolate frog. There are cards in there you can collect, and the chocolate is charmed to jump around like a real frog." I grinned and took it, unwrapping it, eating the frog (it nearly got away, Padma had to catch it) and looking at the card.

* * *

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, a Scottish witch who lived in the early Middle Ages, was the founder of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. _

_Beautiful ,yet slightly intimidating, intelligent and creative, she was the most brilliant witch of her time._

_ A broken heart — cause unknown — contributed to her early demise_

* * *

"Wow." I stared at the card and the woman in the picture, who gave a short nod and vanished a few seconds later. "Rowena Ravenclaw..."

_The most brilliant witch of her time... _

_I want to be like her. _

These thoughts probably changed my whole life.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 2 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat**  
After a long train ride, we were ushered towards the lake, where a few boats stood, waiting for us, the 'ickle firsties'.  
The man I had seen at Madame Malkin's, Hagrid was his name if I remembered right, enthusiastically led us towards them, all the while talking about a giant squib living in the lake. The lake we were about to cross. _Lucky me, I get eaten before I even enter Hogwarts for the first time._ Seriously, who had put that thing there? And what did it eat to survive? Did I even want to know? Probably not.  
I don't know whether it was a coincidence or not, but I ended up in a boat with no one other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The latter flopped majestically into his seat and gave a superior sneer. "So I end up in a boat with the mudblood and...? I totally didn't catch your name."  
Harry frowned. "Harry Potter. And stop calling her that, it sounds like an insult." I smiled at the brown-haired boy and ignored the Malfoy heir, who started talking about how some families were better than others and how he could help Harry there.  
"Harry", I interrupted rudely, glaring at the platinum blonde, "how was your train ride, met someone nice?" The boy with the lightning-scar on his forehead shook his head. "I did meet someone, but... he was biased, saying everyone sorted into Slytherin is going to go evil. It was... I _did_ like him, but once he started up on that I liked him less and less, he judged without personally knowing anyone in Slytherin..." Obviously, it was hard for Harry to talk bad about the other boy."I think... blood status and the house you are sorted into don't matter at all."  
I gave a soft smile, nodding encouragingy for him to continue, but Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes. "What are you, a Hufflepuff? Stop that sentimental wittering, blood status is the only thing that counts!" I glared at the pureblood. "Says the inbred spawn. Ignore him, Harry, he's a snotty, arrogant prat! The way you think is admirable, many people can learn a lot from you."  
Harry gave a grateful smile, then looked up at the castle that throned in front of them. _Wow._

* * *

We stepped into the Great Hall and took in all the students at their house tables and the teachers at the Teacher's Table. Yeah, there was Professor Snape! My mouth split into a wide grin and I waved at him, hopping up and down. The hook-nosed man gave a sigh, shook his head and looked away.  
Next, there was this weird hat, which started singing the moment it was presented to the students:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_ But don't judge on what you see,_  
_ I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_ So try me on and I will tell you_  
_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_ Where they are just and loyal,_  
_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_ if you've a ready mind,_  
_ Where those of wit and learning,_  
_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_ You'll make your real friends,_  
_ Those cunning folks use any means_  
_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_ And don't get in a flap!_  
_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A few moments later, the sorting began. I was one of the first to step forward. Sitting down on the stool, I eagerly took the Sorting Hat out of Professor McGonnagal's hands and placed it on my head.  
_Hello there? Can you hear me_?, I asked into my mind.  
_Of course. What is it you want to talk about?_, a voice replied.  
_What kind of enchantments do you possess? And what do I need to do to get sorted into the house that helps me best with collecting as much knowledge as possible? And what is wrong with Professor Snape, why is he so grumpy?_  
The Sorting Hat gave what seemed to be a laugh. _You're a curious one, I see. There are many enchantments on me, if you want to know every single one, ask Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw._  
_And you don't need to do anything to get sorted into the right house, I choose it for you, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I've done this for more than a thousand years already. And, well,_ the hat giggled softly, _Professor Snape changed a lot since his sorting, I won't tell you more, you'll find out about it on your own._  
_Now, back to the topic, 'll put you into..._"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Loud cheers at the Ravenclaw table, a contented sigh from Professor Snape and a grinning Harry. I sat down at my new house table and watched the other sortings.

Padma and Parvati Patil were both sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco and -surprisingly- Harry into Slytherin. Everyone was shocked at this result, but I stood up and clapped, grinning at my friend. A girl called Hermione Granger and a boy named Ronald Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom was now part of Hufflepuff.

* * *

I was now a Ravenclaw, and knew Hogwarts would soon become something similar to a second home.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Day At Hogwarts

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The First Day At Hogwarts  
**

It all went by in a blur. Meeting Professor Flitwick, looking at the Ravenclaw dorms and their Common Room, wandering through the castle open-mouthed...

I was pretty much done for, staring at everything with something akin to incrediously. "How is that possible? Talking portraits? Staircases moving all on their own? What next, a _cerberus_ guarding the all-famous forbidden Third Floor?", I asked my house mates, walking past our Head of House in the process.

Professor Flitwick went red in the face and muttered something. "What did you say, sir?" The small man shook his head and scurried on. "All weirdos", I said to Parvati and Padma, who giggled.

"Has anyone of you seen Harry and the other Slytherins?" The whole Common Room shook their heads. A single boy, seemingly a prefect, replied. "Well, I haven't seen them, but I have an idea where they could be!" I nodded eagerly. "Okay then, where? Point me!"

The boy spluttered. "What... No! I can't let you go to the Slytherin Common Room, down to the dungeons, Professor Snape would kill me! I have seen how he looks at you, I would be done for!" I grinned victoriously. "AHA! The dungeons! Thank you very much, I will be gone then!"

I left the others behind, singing quietly.

"I'm a Potions Master and I'm here to say  
I brew all night and I teach all day!"

I jumped down a few steps and continued:

"I cut down students, I scare them all  
I go to the Apothecary  
On Wednesdays I go grovelling  
And have three Crucios' by tea!"

I had heard the word 'Crucio' mentioned by another student, and it had a nice ring to it. Of course I had no idea what it was, but it didn't really matter to me.

I didn't notice Professor Snape come out of a nearby door, and also not the crowd of Slytherin students that stood next to a wall, eyeing me suspiciously.

I just went on and on, oblivious to what happened around me.

"I'm a Potions Master and I'm here to say  
I brew all night and I teach all day

I cut down students, I prowl and stalk  
I like things just that way  
I put on all black clothing  
And hang 'round the Prefects shower?!"

A few of the students snickered loudlessly, and the greasy-haired professor sneered at them.

"I cut down students, I bide my time  
I wait for a Gryffindor  
I wear my new black boxers  
And I come when she does call"

He determinedly went for my shoulder...

"I cut down students, I pant and puff  
I need less exercise  
She thinks I am terrific!  
And then she critiques me on my size?!"

Professor Snape was so shocked that his hand stopped in mid-air. Still not noticing, I continued on down the floor.

"I cut down students, I sit and wait  
To hear from Dumbledore  
I should have used protection  
Because she's due to -"

This time, Professor Snape really made a grab for my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. I was so shocked, that, out of instinct, made a grab for his arm and used all of my strength to throw him down onto the floor. The poor Potions Master wasn't prepared for it, so he went flying.

It was at that moment when I noticed who I had just thrown to the ground with a well-practised Judo technique. "Oh. OH. I'm sorry sir." I had the grace to look ashamed.

The man was furious. "OH, is that all you have to say!? You have made me the laughing stock of half the school!" I looked around. Really. All my fellow housemates were there, most of the Slytherins and... was that Professor McGonnagal, the Gryffindor's Head of House!? Oh man, I was so done for.

"DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! I WILL HAVE YOU SCRUBBING CAULDRONS UNTIL YOU GROW OLD!"

Oh yes, I was soo done for.

* * *

Credit for the song goes to: **OzRatbag2 on ashwinder sycophanthex, Song called "The Potion Master's song"!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Professor Quirrel

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**

by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Professor Quirrel**

It was as Professor Snape had threatened. This evening I spent scrubbing around 30 cauldrons, I didn't really count. My dearest professor stood next to me all the time, glaring and making smart remarks. I'd have liked to kick him, but I refrained from doing so. Instead, I defiantly glared back, rubbing the brush over a very nasty, dark grey part of a size 3 cauldron. I had lost house points, namely 15, from Ravenclaw, earned myself a month's worth of detention and a Potions Essay due for the next day. I had no idea how to fix all of this. Especially the Potions Essay! Being his nasty self, Professor Snape had given me the task of finding out what a bezoar was and where to find it.

Not to mention I still hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry.

Fuck it all.

After going to bed quite a while after curfew (damn you, professor!), I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early and stared around blurry-eyed. "Hm?", I muttered, and it took me a while to realise where exactly I was located. "Oh!" Next to me, a groan sounded. "No mum, let me sleep!" It was Padma, she rolled around in bed uneasily. Then she added something in Indian, which made me giggle. Probably some swear words.

"Padma, Padma, wake up!" I poked her nose, and she gave a sneeze. Her eyes shot open. "J-Julia? What the..." Giving a grin, I rolled my eyes and grabbed her blanket. "Rise and shine, Pad, rise and shine!" The Indian girl gaped at me. "It's 4 o' clock in the morning!"

"Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!", I replied, giggling. At her blank, tired look, I added:

"The early bird catches the worm! Man, Pad, I really need to teach you some German!" From the other side of the room, a groan sounded. "Leave it be, let us sleep!" A face appeared from under a piece of bedsheet. "Your voice first time in the morning is driving me crazy!"

I let out a laugh that would have made a banshee cower. "Alright, Morag, alright! Geeze, all moody!" Before anyone else could say anything, I dressed quickly and went out of the dorms, a book in hand.

Not a second later, I stumbled into Professor Quirrel. "Hello Professor!", I said, grinning cheekily. "The early bird rose you from your well-earned sleep as well, sir?"

The man gaped, then stuttered on. "W-well, y-you s-see, it's a-after c-c-c-urfew, sh-shouldn't you be sl-sleeping?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the obviously faked stutter. One of my younger cousins was a _real_ stutterer, so it was pretty obvious to me. How come no one else had noticed? We were like, 300, 400 students, plus staff? Probably more, I hadn't had time to do a headcount back yesterday. Would do today, though.

"Well, you see sir, I always wake up early, and to be honest, I wasn't able to sleep properly because a _certain someone _had me scrubbing cauldrons all night. Not to mention a new day started approximately 4 hours ago, that means the curfew rule doesn't count anymore, especially because it doesn't specify the _end_ of the curfew." All of this was said by me with a single breath, and I noisily took a breath before awaiting his reply.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" The man, whose head was clad in a hideous, stinking turban, peered down my robe (pervert? Probably.) and took in my house badge. "Y-you a-are a R-Ravenclaw? C-clearly, I w-was the s-same y-your age, b-being one m-myself!"

Rolling my eyes, I gave a grin. "Sure you weren't a Slytherin? That nice, faked stutter is pretty sneaky! Could you teach me?" Not awaiting a reply, I skipped past him and, following a sudden intuition (I had a lot of these), singing:

_Tom, Tom, the piper's son,_

_Stole a pig, and away did run;_

_The pig was eat_

_And Tom was beat,_

_And Tom went crying_

_Down the street_


	8. Chapter 8 - Can You Brew Intelligence?

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Can You Brew Intelligence?  
**

After the weird encounter with Pervert Arts Professor Quirrel, I made a beeline for the Great Hall, giggling madly.

And stopped dead in my tracks. A cat sat at the staff table. A CAT. In a magical school? Nuh. Everything here was odd, so there must be something wrong with it. "Kitty kitty, come to Julia! Don't be afraid!" It didn't react. It just continued to stare at me with this strange facial expression. I had seen that expression somewhere before, but I couldn't place it...

"Gotcha!" I jumped forward, grabbing the cat. Its claws went all the way into my tummy, and I let go off it out of instinct. "Ouch, Kitty!"

Said cat hissed dangerously, daring me to touch her again. Then, to my astonishment, it morphed into a woman quite familiar to me. She had the same facial expression as the cat. Well, maybe she looked even stricter as a human. But, ehm, hey? _She had turned from a cat into a human!_ So what was she, exactly? A werecat?

"_Catwoman, you have come!_" Professor McGonnagal stared at me oddly. Had I just said this out loud?!

I cleared my throat, not believing what I had just muttered. "Ehm, Professor, ehm... Hi. Sorry. I had no idea." The professor sniffed. "Obviously. I'll have you know I am an Animagus, not a 'catwoman', whatever this is."

I had the grace to look embarassed before I grabbed some food from one of the nearby tables (why was food there already, anyway?) and fled the Great Hall. Quietly sneaking back into our dorms, I looked at our timetable. We had Potions with Professor Snape and the Hufflepuffs first. Oh, yay, I hadn't done the essay.

* * *

I had been daydreaming until the door to the cold potions lab flew open and Professor Snape came in. Some of the Hufflepuffs looked quite shocked at a teacher making an entrance like this, they just stared wide-eyed.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Oh, really? The tall man looked at each and everyone of us.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.."

_Ensnaring the senses? Way to go, professor, I have always wanted to try "orange haze", thank you very much!_ I gave a small giggle, which earned me a long, stern look from the Potions Master.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Bottle fame, brew glory, stopper death? Oh come on, that was impossible!

Then he started looking through the student lists, raising his eyebrows subtly at some of them. The only open reaction came at Harry's name. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I perked up. It sounded weird, of course I knew the answer (Draught of Living Death), but I somehow caught a hidden meaning by the way he said it. Asphodel, Lily, death of someone beloved. Wormwood, bitter sorrow. Victorian Flower Language? Nah. That would be too obvious. _I loved her and deeply regret Lily's Death._ _Who or what is Lily? It's probably a coincidence...__ Say something smart, Harry, come on, I know you can do it!_

Harry frowned. "I don't know sir..." He looked down, somewhat disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry", he added.

The apology seemed to have switched a button inside of the professor, because he only gave Harry a long, creepy look before starting the actual lesson.

"Ms Brandtstetter! Stop staring at the blackboard, collect the ingredients!"

"_Yes, sir!_", I got up and saluted briefly, then, at his death-glare, started working.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for daydreaming", I heard him mutter under his breath. _You wait_, _Professor Snape_, I thought, _I'm going to put an end to the invalid point-taking. And I will find out who this Lily is!  
_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Ingenious Accident

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Ingenious Accident  
**

At the end of Potions Class, I was determined to go and talk to Harry. So right after Snape had finished docking off points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I went towards the Great Hall, where basically everyone started gathering now.

Checking the Hall, I found both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin Table, who tried to look at everyone but each other. I gave a bright smile and squeezed myself between them, ignoring the weird looks I got from the students (Morag MacDougal, mostly) and the teachers (Flitwick grinning amused, Snape gaping openly, McGonnagal protesting, Sprout smiling, and Dumbledore being his usual twinkling self).

"Hi Harry, how's it going! I tried to find your Common Room, but it really is difficult to find!" This caused more gaping and the whole hall to become silent. Harry grinned. "Yeah, if it weren't for Prefect Farley I wouldn't have found it!" He nodded towards an older girl, who hesitantly nodded back. "You know, Julia, it's really cool, there's this moving wall and-"

"Potter! Stop spilling our secrets!" Malfoy pinched Harry, who stiffened. "Excuse me? Julia is my friend, who says I am not allowed to tell her, anyway?"

"_Me._ And the rules of Hogwarts." Professor Snape swept up to Harry, glaring. "You would better be more considerate and stick to the given rules, Potter. Detention at the weekend, for nearly announcing the secret behind the Slytherin Dorms which has been kept just that for more than ten generations!"

Now it was my turn to stiffen. "It's statistically unlikely that a delicious secret like that has been kept for so long. Someone must have slipped, some time, anyway. Especially the first years. If it were that important, you'd need to tell them as soon as they set foot into the dorms!"

I bent down and looked through my bag. "Not to mention I have no idea where in the rules of Hogwarts I need to search for it. I read through all of it, but haven't found anything similar to this."

Finally I found what I was looking for. With a big bang, a huge book the size of Fang (Hagrid's boorhound) landed on the Slytherin Table. I smiled innocently, tilting my head. "Mind pointing me, sir?"

Ignoring all the weird looks I got, I stemmed myself against half of the book pages, trying to turn them. "Mind... lending... me... a hand... Harry?" Together, we went through the page register, trying to find Snape's "rule". _Of course_, we were not successful.

After we finished eating until we were close to blowing up, both of us left the Great Hall. "So Harry, mind telling me more about the mysterious moving wall?" The boy laughed. "Ha, no, Professor Snape would have my head! I'll show you instead, since they didn't say anything against that yet!" I grinned, both of us running for the door, ignoring the angry calls behind us.

Due to our little... rule-breaking, we were later called into Dumbledore's office. After muttering the password (a sweet, of course! How barmy was that old man?), I went past the gargoyle and up the stairs. I didn't bother knocking, the door was open. Driven by a weird intuition, I curiously looked around.

A bird. And flames, lots of flames, surrounding it. A bird on fire. Whoah, cool! "Fried chicken!", I whispered, causing Harry to giggle.

"Look, Harry, look!" I tried to touch it, only to jump back, half of my arm on fire. "Help! Harry, help!" Driven by some sort of intuition, Harry jumped forward, pulling me to the ground... And accidently taking down some papers from the desk as well. We rolled around on the ground, Harry desperately trying to put out the blaze.

A sound made us look up. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood there, watching us with a bemused expression on their faces. "Oh dear. Ms Brandtstetter, the fire of my Phoenix Fawkes isn't dangerous for humans -" We stood up, the burned stack of papers becoming visible. Professor Dumbledore blanched. "But the lesson plans! Oh no! Do you know how long I sat planning that?"

Snape gave an as a cough faked snicker. "Well, Headmaster, you'll just have to do it again. I guess this means either a lot of midnight-hour-work or no school tomorrow."

The old man shook his head, groaning. "No. No! All destroyed! Now I need to plan all again! And if I stick to sorting first year Gryffindors and Slytherins together for most of the classes to support unity, I'll never be able to redo it!"

I shrugged, grinning. "Well, that's life! Do pair Slytherin with Ravenclaw, it's always better than Hufflepuff, ain't it, Professor Snape?" The man made a noncommital sound, frowning.

"Come on Harry, the Professors have lots of work to do!" I grabbed my friend and hurried out of the office, badgering him into a high five. "Yes man, we did it! Either no school tomorrow or class together!"


	10. Ch 10 - Should Have Been In Slytherin

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Should Have Been In Slytherin  
**

Dumbledore soon enough held a speech in the Great Hall.

As I had predicted, school was cancelled for the next day. "I told you!", I said smugly, "That's Ravenclaw's curse, we are always right."

"However", Dumbledore continued, "Mrs. Hooch has offered that all First years may take their flying class tomorrow, so as not to disturb their education more than necessary." Collected groan, with Malfoy gazing at me superiorly. Did he have something to do with it? Probably.  
"Students are asked to remain on the school grounds and return to the castle for lunch, dinner and their official bedtimes. That should be it, have a nice evening!" Dumbledore sat down at the teacher's table, pushing a bowl of... _lemon drops_ around, asking if any of the others would like some. Professor Snape didn't need any, he had a sour expression on his face already, I thought.  
"So Harry, what are you going to do tomorrow? Let's go to the library! Or to Professor Snape, I want to ask him some questions!" Harry hesitated. Professor Snape had left a big impression on him. Not only did the professor seem fair, no, he also seemed to know a lot. "I don't think he likes us...", the Boy Who Lived said, frowning and looking over at the hook-nosed professor, who only sneered as Dumbledore offered him sweets.  
"Who cares? He's a teacher, he needs to answer any questions we might have. So, anyway, I wanted to ask..." I leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "Do you know someone called Lily? She should be connected to you somehow."  
Harry frowned. "What? My mum? Why are you asking?"  
I pushed my hair back behind my ear. "Oh, no particular reason, no reason at all, actually. Let's go play Exploding Snap!"

* * *

The next day found all of us firsties being commanded around by an intimidating woman with hawk-like eyes. She demanded we line up. Okay, so far, so good. But really, telling the broom it had to move? Was it a sentient being? Ehm, nooo? I did so anyway, feeling stupid, even though the broom immediately flew into my hand. Oh well. Deeply annoyed, I stared around, not listening at all when Professor Hooch explained some more. I was pulled out of my thoughts by screams. Irritated, I looked up. A somewhat big guy had flown up to the sky, and now didn't know how to control it. And BAM! Why did I know this? BAM! Okay, that was a bit overkill. Falling two times in a _row_, from the sky to a statue to the ground? I watched with calculating eyes how Professor Hooch brought the boy into the hospital wing. We were not to touch the brooms, the question was just, who would be able to resist the urge.  
Ah. Draco Malfoy had noticed something shiny nearby. He picked it up and gloated.  
"Hey, Malfoy, it belongs to Neville, give it back!" Harry walked up to Malfoy, holding out his hand.  
Said boy just sneered. "Make me, Potter!" He grabbed his broom and off he was, soaring through the sky and grinning down at the shocked students. Without thinking, Harry followed. I watched them, shrugged... And grabbed my own broom. Might as well join in, right?  
"Go catch it, Potter!" Malfoy threw the shiny thing away, it dove down quickly, with Harry on its heals. 3 meters to the ground, 2, 1... Harry caught it! Malfoy was close and sped after him, clearly intending to steal it back. Harry looked over at me, hesitated... and then threw it.

* * *

It had happened without thinking. I had caught it seemingly without trouble (God knows how) and sped towards the castle entrance, willing my broom to fly faster. Through the door, left, left, right... I had no idea where I was going. Malfoy tried to intercept me, I blocked him by taking a dive, followed by letting myself fall back. This irritated him, so he stopped his broom to look at me. Wrong decision! Speeding past him, I reached the Great Hall. Leaning myself forward on the broom, I grabbed the door handle and forcefully pushed the door open.  
All teacher were there, including the prefects.

* * *

Professor Flitwick clapped softly. "Ms. Brandtstetter, excellent performance. May I ask where you learned how to fly a broom?" I frowned. "Ehm... Never? I learned how to mount it, that's it. The rest just... came by surivival instinct. I didn't want to end like this Neville-fellow, you know?"  
Professor Flitwick wrung his hands. "Ms. Brandtstetter, I know it might strike you as a surprise, but... We are in need of a Chaser, and your skills -"

"What would I get in return?" Flitwick blinked. Professor Snape, who stood nearby, snickered. "Should have been in Slytherin", I heard him murmur.  
"Well, Ms. Brandstetter-"  
"Julia", I corrected.

"Well, _Julia..._" He lowered his voice. "A permanent note for the restricted section?"  
I grinned. "Sounds cool. Okay, I'm in!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Curious Developments

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**

by Elementary98

* * *

Disclaimer: The Disclaimer can be found at the beginning of Chapter 1 - An Introduction to Magic

Another note, for the readers: I would like to expressly convey to you (the reader) that, were I to accidentally defame, purge, humiliate and or hurt someone's person or feelings as a result of them reading and or acting upon any or all of the text's contents, it is entirely unintentional of me to do so. Please state your opinions on this story so I can improve it :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Curious Developments**

Proudly, I stepped out of the Great Hall. In my left hand, I had my broom. In my right hand, I held a pass for the restricted section. "Come on Harry, it's time for reading! Man, we missed so much cool stuff not growing up around here!" I wrapped my arm around Harry's shoulder. "And finally, some books other than Hogwarts a History and Quidditch through the Ages! I can't wait to read Moste Potente Potions, I heard there's stuff like the Polyjuice and the Laxative Potion in there! Man, it's gonna be totally awesome, I always wanted to-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

A fuming Draco Malfoy had stepped up to me, a furious glint in his eyes. "Brandtstetter", he spat, "you'll regret to have messed with me! My father will hear of this!"

I snorted. "Your father can hear all he wants, he can't do anything. I read some pretty old newspapers on the train, and believe me, if an 'innocent' Death Eater speaks up against a friend of the Boy Who Lived... Don't you think it's a tad... I don't know, suspicious? No one, and I mean _no one_, trusts him blindly. If something like that comes up... Eh, well. Let's just say, it would be better for your family if you stop working against us! You know how fast rumors and the likes spread, and once the ministry hears of it... Better side with us or remain neutral, if that's what you are into." I hated to be like this, but obviously, throwing niceties didn't help at all.

Malfoy shrank back slightly, sneering. "I knew it! Pathetic little _mudblood_ doesn't know to keep her nose out of _real_ wizard's business! You are a disgrace to the entire wizarding world, wait until _He_ comes back, he will-"

Professor Snape suddenly appeared behind Malfoy, putting a pale, slender hand on his student's shoulder. "Mister Malfoy, it would be best if you'd stop shouting like a common thug. Else your father might hear of it from an unknown source, and I think he wouldn't be happy. Now go, before I need to take points off Slytherin." Malfoy gaped for a moment, not believing what he had heard. The one who should have been his favourite professor, according to what his father had told him, siding with Potter and Brandtstetter? No, impossible!  
Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, which Malfoy obviously caught as a last warning, because he only gave us another nasty smirk and vanished.

"Miss Brandtstetter, Mister Potter." The professor watched Malfoy leave, then turned to us. "I trust you are well? Go to your dorms and forget this ever took place. I'll assure you, Mister Malfoy won't get away with it this easily." With that, he turned around, robes billowing as he strode towards the stairs.  
I hastily handed Harry a piece of paper, with hurriedly scribbled words on it. He read it, then looked at me, eyes wide. I nodded, and he cleared his throat. "Ehm... Professor Snape, sir?"  
The man turned around, focusing on his archenemy's son. "Yes, Mister Potter?"  
"Thank you, sir." Harry, for the first time he had arrived here, looked someone over than me directly in the eye. "And... I regret it too."

Professor Snape gave Harry and me another one of those calm, calculating looks of his. "Is that so, Mister Potter." He spun back around, now finally decending the stairs to the Slytherin Dorms.

Harry took another look at the piece of paper I had handed him.

_'Asphodel (type of LILY, regret follows to grave) + Wormwood (Absence, bitter sorrow)!'_


End file.
